1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a tubular endoprosthesis for anatomical conduits or channels. Specifically, particular nonlimiting embodiments of this endoprosthesis are intended to permit the clearance of hardened conduits such as the trachea or bronchus, or to serve as a support for such anatomical conduits when they prove to be weak. Also described is an instrument to put this endoprosthesis in place.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
A hollow tube is disclosed in French Patent Document No. 1,130,165 for the treatment of hardening of the esophagus. The device constitutes a flexible tube with a ribbed external surface intended to be installed in a tumoral contraction to permit the passage of food.
This hollow tube has the drawback of not offering any guarantee that it will stay in place, because it can easily turn on itself, which can provoke irritation. Such irritation generates rejection spasms leading to axial shift of the tube, along with the serious consequences to which this shift can lead.